<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Concert Rehearsal by yulia914</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177929">A Concert Rehearsal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulia914/pseuds/yulia914'>yulia914</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inkopolis Rhapsody [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulia914/pseuds/yulia914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Off the Hook preps for an upcoming concert. An argument and an awful accident later, one is left pondering her choices and her impact on the other's life while the other struggles to hang on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inkopolis Rhapsody [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't intend for this to be so long, but it just kind of ended up there! Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her shoes feel like lead</p>
<p>She isn’t allowed in the clean room</p>
<p>She can’t stop shaking</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Ms. Houzuki! I’ve checked out the Starfish Mainstage schematics and we can make your plan work.”</p>
<p>Pearl smiles and nods at the concert structural engineer as the wheels turn in her head. Ever the thrillseeker, she was always thinking of ways to get the crowd hyped during her concerts. She had gone to Wet Floor’s latest concert and felt a need to top the neon light show they put up. But how exactly? Well, Pearl had a shotgun approach to ideas. The concert was still a few weeks out, and this was the perfect time to test.</p>
<p>“Pearlie, do you really think we need all this? This feels like overkill.” Marina looked over the schematics as well, and couldn’t really find something more concrete to object to. But she wasn’t onboard. “There’s so many floodlights, rotating speakers, and fireworks. Are these smoke balls? Please at least drop the rotating speakers, I had to design some for… an old boss and just seeing them reminds me of all the sleepless nights where we tried to figure out how to get them to not immediately fall apart.”</p>
<p>Pearl looked over and saw Marina’s scowl. “OK fine, but I’m tellin’ ya, I need to outdo Kagi and those dweebs. Help me think of ways to melt people’s eyes.”</p>
<p>Marina giggled in spite of clearly being annoyed. “He apologized for scuffing your car. You didn’t even like that car. How did you turn it into some rivalry?” “SHHH! Minor details. Anyway you’re not helping me think.”</p>
<p>Starfish Mainstage wears many masks throughout the day. The various turf wars, the concerts, the TV shows, and charity runs all require a very pliable structure that can be remade almost at will. The staff borders on something more like construction workers than concert hall staff. The perfect place for, say, a crazy Pygmy squid to go nuts with show spectacle.</p>
<p>A bell rang in the direction of the service entrance. Soon after, a few jellies and inkings started walking in, carrying boxes and piling them near the stage. Pearl’s smile got even wider when she saw the writing on the boxes.</p>
<p>“YES! We got the pyrotechnics! But uh, why is it so much?” The structural engineer checks some papers and points at a specific spot. “You signed for this. I tried to warn you and your response was ‘who gonna tell me no’ and now you have enough for 3 concerts.”</p>
<p>“Oh right. Shit. Well, uhhhhh if this works then we can just try this setup again with much less practice! Sounds great, huh?” The structural engineer didn’t really know how to reply so he just headed towards the pyro boxes.</p>
<p>Pearl walks back to Marina, who just sighs and disapprovingly nods her head. “Where exactly are you going to keep all these supplies? We can set up an impromptu follow up concert but even then the Starfish management isn’t going to let you keep an armory locked in their storehouse.” Pearl snaps back, “Then I just got to use everything, right? Besides, I’m not hurting for storage space.”</p>
<p>More bells rang, some octoling staff carry floodlights, 4 octos at a time. Others are carrying the smoke machines and speakers. Takes a couple of hours to set up Pearl’s grand vision. The choreographer walks through the steps with Pearl, the Off the Hook staff, and the Starfish staff. Marina takes the time to walk over and speak to one of the managers, a large shrimp with bright, emerald studded earrings. “Zulet, I am so sorry, I didn’t think it would become all this.” The manager just smiles as she says, “Oh this is nothing. You wouldn’t know who this is, but we had someone about 20 years ago who wanted to blow up several fake walls. That show was, uh, a little weird. Blowing up walls was the least dangerous act of his. Perhaps it was on us to ignore the requests of a Ngyes who showed up shirtless to management meetings.” Marina smirked for a second.</p>
<p>“There you go, hun, you’ve been looking so stressed ever since we started the management meetings for this concert a month back. You and Houzuki are one of the premier acts of the nation. You don’t get to that point by not having the skill to pull off wild acts.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, it’s comforting to hear. I just… we don’t need all this. It’s better when it’s just the 2 of us rapping and dropping beats to a crowd. Pearl was even talking about hiring that Octoling dance troupe <em>Osi</em> as backup dancers. Why would we even need backup dancers?”</p>
<p>“Wait and you stopped her? Have you <em>seen</em> them? Those boys are cute!” Marina, now flustered, starts lightly swinging her arms and yells out, “THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” then immediately covers her mouth. “Zulet, I’m so sorry. I’m just frustrated at all this. I wish Pearl would listen and calm down when she get so crazy like this. It’s been rough recently.”</p>
<p>“Iida, the staff for this concert reports directly to me. If there was something not feasible for the facility, I would have put a stop to it. Letting dangerous things continue leads to awful lawsuits and the public stops trusting Starfish Mainstage as a safe place to spend their money on. Trust me, I’ve been there. And, at the end of the day, is what I am concerned with. You and Houzuki have filled this place up several times in the past, so if Houzuki wants to light a mannequin on fire or whatever then it’s not my concern,” Zulet says. “Furthermore, you should trust your bandmate. No one’s died yet.”</p>
<p>Looking out in the distance, Marina starts seeing a staff member waving her over. “I… suppose so. I think the set designers need me for something. I should head out and not keep them waiting. Thanks for the talk.”</p>
<p>As Marina rushes over, Zulet looks over her staff rewiring the ceiling lights with a smile on her face. “That girl…”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sits on the cold, sterile chair</p>
<p>Her ears ringing</p>
<p>She still can’t stop shaking</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The rehearsal goes off without a hitch. Fireworks tested fine, floodlights were in working order (although even Pearl agreed there were too many of them), and the staff rewiring only caused a few, easily fixed hitches. As Pearl talked with the set designer, Marina sits in a corner with a miserable look to her face. She drinks some water to settle her nerves. She looks up and sees Pearl chatting with the set designer. Pearl catches her looking and gives her a very soft smile. <em>Her smile… her smile </em> <em>always does things to me. NO NO NO STOP IT I can’t think of her that way. </em> Marina immediately looks down and blushes. <em>UGH NO why can’t I just let this go? No way someone as amazing as her would see me as anything more than her latest bandmate. She doesn’t even listen to me for this concert, how long until she just tosses me aside? AGH why won’t she listen I’m so mad at her, </em> <em>she’s been like this for over a month now--</em></p>
<p>“Yo Reena!” Marina immediately jumps. “Hey, chill. I was standing here for some time and you just seemed to really want to stare a hole through the ground. This rehearsal was tough, but… SEE?! I was right! This went through without a hitch!”</p>
<p>Marina just looked back down… then looked back up at her bandmate. “Pearl, why didn’t you listen to a single thing I said? Why do you just dismiss everything? Is my opinion worthless to you?” Pearl quipped back, “I didn’t do the rotating speakers! And you didn’t care to be involved!” Marina, exasperated at this point, just yells, “WHY don’t you get it? You’re so damn selfish!” and gets up. “I can’t do this right now, I’m going to ask the structural engineer if he needs some help.”</p>
<p>Pearl watches Marina run off. <em>She always wants to focus on the beats and the music choreography, </em><em>why does she suddenly</em><em> care about the show rollout! I have no idea why she’s…like…</em> her thoughts stop as she watches Marina catch up to the structural engineer and… just watches her passionately discuss the machines under the stage that were holding the various set pieces. Pearl’s been struggling with her feelings for some time, and nothing made it worse than watching Marina in her element and watching her draw a crowd with her passion, the way Marina was discussing and debating what the stage machines should do with the structural engineer and his associates. <em>I can’t do this to her. My exes were never too happy with me and </em><em>she</em><em> deserves to be with someone that can fill her with happiness. She’s right, I </em><em>haven’t really paid attention to her much recently</em><em>. </em><em>Maybe we can smooth this over later today.</em> Pearl watches as Marina and the staff move over to the front of the stage and start discussing the extra supplies. Pearl starts feeling butterflies watching her crush and decides to walk away before she’s caught with a dumb look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s then thrown 3 meters to her left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pearl gets up and feels a loud ringing in her ears, and sees pieces of the wood crates around.</p>
<p>
  <em>What… </em>
</p>
<p>She didn’t even have time to think when she see one of the staff members slumped against the wall next to where her and Marina had the argument. She rushes over, where she sees the staff member get up, holding her badly cut arm, and both start walking to the front of the stage. Pearl asks what happened, and the staff member says that she saw smoke coming from the other side of the wall where the front stage was. Something had hit her arm and she fell in shock. When they got there, they saw a crowd around the structural engineer, who was completely knocked out and clearly needed help. Pearl recognizes Zulet, who is on the phone getting medical services. Pearl starts to worry, and frantically starts looking around when she sees something on the stage itself:</p>
<p>“REENA!”</p>
<p>Somehow Marina got thrown upward onto the stage itself and rolled behind some of the props. Pearl happened to recognize the purple-striped jeans that Marina wore that day. Pearl always teased her about how gaudy they looked. She sure is glad to see those jeans now.</p>
<p>“Reena, you OK?!” No response.</p>
<p>“Please, wake up, say something!” No response.</p>
<p>She looks up and sees Zulet, who immediately tells her that paramedics are on their way when she sees Marina on the ground unconscious. “Zulet, what… what do I do, she isn’t answering!” Pearls cries out as tears start streaming down her face.</p>
<p>“Oh… oh no this is bad. I’m so sorry, Houzuki, I don’t know what happened. I saw them open one of the firework boxes, and then suddenly everything went to shit. I didn’t even see how Iida ended up here.”</p>
<p>Zulet went over to check on the engineer while Pearl just sat there, not wanting to move Marina in case there was something more serious going on with her. She could feel the octoling’s hearts, albeit they felt very weak. Same as her breathing.</p>
<p>Soon after, the paramedics came and took Marina, the engineer, and a few others with more serious cuts into the ambulances. The rest of the staff that got hurt didn’t have much more than a few cuts and bruises (Pearl included) so they just bandaged each other up. However, Pearl didn’t wait and quickly drove out to the city hospital. Once she got there, the cuts on her had gotten worse and the hospital staff practically tackled her down to fix her up and stop the bleeding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her bench is so rigid</p><p>Her fingers are cold</p><p>Her ears still ring</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Pearl asks about the other 2 while she’s getting bandaged. Turns out, the structural engineer regained consciousness on the way and (other than a massive migraine and a nasty cut across his abdomen) is fine for the most part.</p><p>“Marina Iida… is she up also?”</p><p>The 2 inkling nurses looked at each other and just mentioned that they hasn’t heard about her and that she was being treated in a room on the 6<sup>th </sup> Floor. <em>Bullshit they “don’t know”. She still isn’t up yet. Fuck fuck FUCK</em></p><p>After being patched up, she starts pacing and eventually just needs to do something. She heads up to the reception room and asks if she is allowed. The octoling receptionist starts checking some documents. “Sorry, it does not allow you” says the receptionist through a thick Octarian accent. Pearl was very familiar with this accent after years of practice.</p><p>“Whatcha mean, I must be her next of kin”</p><p>“No. Blank. No name. Wait until patient calls for you.”</p><p>Pearl’s left wondering what happened. Did Marina forget to write her down? <em>Can’t be, </em> <em>I</em> <em> helped her fill this out.</em> Did the medical staff make a mistake uploading the info to the medical database? Did Marina remove her at some point?</p><p>It’s killing Pearl to think of this. Was Marina starting to remove her from her life? Between this, the 2 rocky months, and the day long argument it seemed like Marina was fed up with Pearl’s roughness. Pearl starts shaking again as she steps away from the receptionist room. And what’s worse, the last thing they might have said to each other was in resentment. After what felt like hours (really was 20 minutes) Pearl has someone tug her arm.</p><p>“...Hey, Pearl. I… I…”</p><p>“WOULD YOU SNAP OUT OF IT AND TALK NORMAL TO HER”</p><p>Pearl sees in front of her a sea anemone with pink and green hair and a clownfish hanging on.<em> Wait I know these people. </em></p><p>“Annie, right? You used to run Cooler Heads some time back. It’s… nice to see you.”</p><p>“STOP BEING POLITE TO THIS HEADCASE”</p><p>“Moe, stop it!”</p><p>Annie huffs, “P-Pearl, I heard what happened. I also know that, you’re bandaged up and they’re not going to let you up to Floor 6. I-I can sneak up and try to get you on the list to be allowed into the 6<sup>th </sup> Floor.”</p><p>Pearl doesn’t quite understand what’s happening: between the former headgear shop owner somehow knowing about this hospital’s procedures, knowing about the accident already, or the concept of someone with such immense pink and green hair sneaking around unnoticed. Or why Annie was even helping out. Pearl just assumed that she actually has passed out and was dreaming this.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah I’d appreciate the help. But how are you…”</p><p>“D-don’t worry about it”, Annie reassured. “Nothing c-compared to running counterfeit gear.”</p><p>“Wait what”</p><p>“DON’T SNITCH, RAPPER”</p><p>Pearl then saw Annie step aside for a bit and make some calls. Pearl looked at Moe, who just stared back with crazed eyes.</p><p>“WHAT”</p><p>“Why are y’all doing this? I might have seen y’all like, twice. Ever.”</p><p>Moe’s gaze is unmoving. “ASK THIS BITCH I THINK ALL THIS IS STUPID”. Annie gets off the phone and reassures Pearl, “Don’t worry... I got someone to help m-me out. Give me a few minutes, I’ll be back.” Pearl sat back down in the waiting room and just nodded as Annie quietly walked away. Pearl nudged the back of her head against the wall and just stared at the ceiling, too tired to think.</p><p>*****</p><p>“WHY ARE YOU HELPING THE RAPPER, SHE ISN’T GOING TO BE ABLE TO HELP OUT REGARDING HOW MAD THE ISOPODS ARE WITH THEIR BOOTLEGS”</p><p>“Moe! Relax! And not so loud!”</p><p>“FOR REAL THO”</p><p>“L-look, you need to be quiet here, we don’t know who’s listening. And I happened to be nearby. I want to help.”</p><p>“HAHAHA BITCH YOU LOOKING FOR SOME GOOD KARMA? THAT WON’T QUIET THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD”</p><p>“I swear to the Zapfish, if you say one more word then I’ll throw you at the Deep Sea Metro and you can negotiate with the Isopods on your own.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“G-Good.”</p><p>*****</p><p>More people continued to come and go through the hospital waiting room. Nurses and doctors walking around, hurriedly going to the next appointment. Maintenance replacing the water tank. A crying inkling child being comforted by his father. A jelly laughing at the bruise another jelly got from a skateboarding incident. All while Pearl just sits there, contemplating her past choices. The crushing guilt of all this being prevented if she had just listened and treated Marina as an equal.</p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorry, Reena. I would give anything to apologize. Please… </em>
</p><p>A small octoling child runs up to Pearl and smiles. Starts speaking in jumbled Octarian but Pearl’s learned enough to figure it out. «Hi miss! I like your shirt!» Pearl looks down at herself and sees a blood splattered shirt with a Kensa logo.</p><p>«Thank you, you are very sweet», Pearl says as she stutters through Octarian. Soon her mom stops by.</p><p>«Honey, leave the lady alone. Go sit with your sister.» The child leaves, the mom stops and looks at Pearl.</p><p>«How odd must it be for no one to recognize you? I feel like the only one that has. I guess everyone’s used to seeing the crown and the white outfit with that zipper.» Pearl has been so distraught that she hasn’t even realized that no one’s noticed her outside of Annie.</p><p>«Don’t worry, I won’t bother you either.»</p><p>«That’s fine, I didn’t even notice until now. I guess I should walk around bandaged up, in jeans and a t-shirt from now on haha,» Pearl nervously laughs.</p><p>Pearl’s shocked at how much Octarian she’s learned over the years.</p><p>The mom hesitates for a second, and then says, «Look. I want to thank you.» Pearl, with a slightly confused look, asks, «Really? For what?»</p><p>«Marina is someone… she’s one of the first octos that so many octolings can look up to and see that we can succeed and be a part of this society. It makes me happy to know that my daughters have someone they can admire and show them that they can succeed as well. And Marina would have never succeeded if it wasn’t for you, Pearl.»</p><p>It’s almost too much for Pearl to hear. «No, no, Marina would have succeeded no matter who she worked with. I’m just lucky enough to have met her. If anything, she’s the reason I succeeded. Meeting her, really was a...» Pearl’s words trailed off when they could hear the 2 sisters start arguing. «I should go deal with them. But don’t be hard on yourself. I’m sure you both need each other.»</p><p>«Sure thing. Thanks for the support.» Pearl looked back at the ceiling. <em> I really do need her. I wonder if she ever needed me. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A consciousness swims through the void.</p><p><em> There’s noise and st </em> ▓ <em> atic everywhere, an </em> ░ <em> d it’s just so H </em> ▓ <em> ARD to FO </em> ░ <em> CUS UGH I </em> ▓ <em> like waffles with sy </em> ▓r <em> up so much syr wait </em> ░ <em> why am I here haha I shou </em> ▓ <em> ld her get new piercing, the old one has no luster anym SHH </em> ▓ <em> HHHHHHHH nic </em> ░ <em> e nice HHHHHHHHH </em> ░ <em> pearLI </em> ░ <em> IIII </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ***** </em>
</p><p>Pearl sees Annie wave her over about 10 minutes after the octoling mom leaves. She quickly heads to the stairwell with her.</p><p>“DID WE WAKE YOU, THE HELL TOOK SO LONG”</p><p>“--sound of eyes rolling--”</p><p>“P-Pearl, we got your name on the approved list. Just try to talk to a different receptionist than before and they should let you up. I think Marina’s moved to room 608 but I’m not sure if she got moved again. Seemed like they were… N-never mind.” Annie stopped herself when she saw Pearl’s eyes start to well up.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll go and... see to that. I owe you one, Annie. For real, thanks.” As Pearl walked away, Annie sighed and smiled.</p><p>“CONGRATS YOU ALMOST TOLD HER THAT THE DJ’S D--” Annie quickly reached into her hair and pulled out Moe. Moe stared back at Annie. Her eyes were filled with rage.</p><p>“Want to guess what the voices say now?”</p><p>“NO I’M GOOD.”</p><p>*****</p><p>...1...2...3...4...5...6</p><p>Pearl steps out of the elevator, just glad that Annie’s plan worked. She asks for Marina Iida’s room, and sure enough it got moved to Room 615. “They’ve done their work and she’s resting. You should probably go and visit now.” Pearl was struck by that comment.</p><p>“Whatcha mean ‘now’?”</p><p>“We’re not sure if she’ll make it. She wasn’t so physically hurt, but she just isn’t responding to treatment. I’ve seen this before and people sometimes just don’t come back.”</p><p>Pearl feels herself freeze. “Thanks.” She starts rushing. All her thoughts got vaporized and she’s just a moving mess, moving towards Room 615. She practically kicks open the doors and sees her best friend on the bed. Alone, no one else around.</p><p>“No… Reena…”</p><p>She rushes to her side and sees the octoling, intubated, in a white gown under some blankets. The warm features of her face, her smile, even her nervous eyebrows all were stripped of character. Short beeps punctuate the silence, and winds softly rustles the window. It’s actually quite a beautiful sunset outside.</p><p>Marina would have dragged Pearl out to watch it from the balcony of whoever’s place they were staying at. Marina would talk about real sunsets looking so much better than the automated sunsets in the domes. Marina never told Pearl her real former occupation as a weapons engineer or her hand in DJ Octavio’s military, so Pearl just assumed that she was a regular civilian like so many octolings that now live in the surface. But still, seeing Marina get so excited at these moments always made Pearl happy. She wanted nothing more than to always give her those moments. But Pearl always had problems with these smaller details. Probably why she has unhappy exes.</p><p>Pearl always encouraged Marina to date and have fun out there. “You’re so work-focused, please go out and unwind sometimes. I know you have other friends, you should get them to introduce you to someone.” And one day Marina did go out. And rather than being happy, Pearl was… hurt.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I feel like this? I bugged her so much to go out and enjoy life. </em>
</p><p>Pearl spent the rest of the evening desperately trying to distract herself by writing some lyrics, but she soon noticed that everything she wrote was about heartbreak. She locked herself into her room and threw herself at her bed, staring at the ceiling until she blacked out. She woke up the next morning to several missed calls and messages. Pearl reads through the various texts: Marina had so much fun and had more dates planned. Pearl threw her phone and just gritted her teeth.</p><p>It wasn’t until, months later, when Marina and her then-date split up that Pearl finally admitted to herself what she felt. She knew it was stupid. But she went to Marina’s apartment one day. Ready to confess. Ready for, when Marina opens the door, to just pull her down and kiss her so passionately that they forget about the world outside. And, sure enough, Marina opens the door, and Pearl sees her friend. An absolutely beautiful woman, someone who chose to associate with her, someone who pulled her from her worst vices. Someone that… Pearl just couldn’t risk pushing away. Marina’s friendship was too important to her. She would rather just repress her emotions and do what she could to make Marina happy.</p><p>And now, standing next to a hospital bed looking at her comatose friend, Pearl realizes that she forgot her own personal promise. She had been rude and ignoring Marina recently, and now she’s faced with the reality that Marina was starting to push her out of her life. And this led to Marina barely clinging to life.</p><p>
  <em> Please… please just give me a chance to apologize. Please...I can’t lose you! </em>
</p><p>Pearl pulls a seat and puts her hand on Marina’s face. Her hearts drop as she realized that she didn’t feel her best friend in there. And Pearl starts crying uncontrollably.</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>A consciousness swims through the void.</p><p><em> Hey </em> ▓ <em> what colors CO </em> ░ <em> LORS lovely I </em> ▓ <em> want to se </em> ░ <em> e them wea </em> ░ <em> ve them ma </em> ░ <em> ke zippers h </em> ▓ <em> uuuuuuuuUU </em> ░ <em> UUUU ||||| ow what. Hey I stopped. What is this place. Why am I… wait I shouldn’t be here. </em> <em> What’s </em> <em> this wetness? But I can’t see myself or feel anything. Hey I know that </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ***** </em>
</p><p>Pearl cries continuously into Marina’s stomach.</p><p>“Reena… I guess this is goodbye. I’m so sorry for all the shit I put ya through. I was a shitty friend, an awful bandmate, and generally a terrible person. Maybe… maybe we’ll meet again one day. And I can apologize. And I can tell ya everything that I did in your honor. And we can go see sunsets and eat some ice cream in the next life. And… I can tell you how much I love you and how much I regretted not telling you. Not protecting you, not making you mine. Not taking you out on the dates you deserved, giving you the affection you wanted.”</p><p>Pearl knew she had to get up and leave, as she was getting extremely lightheaded and eventually the medical staff might not let her back in. She stood up and had to brace herself against the bed railing. She was absolutely weakened by the whole day. She didn’t want to leave. She’d never see her friend again until the funeral. She wanted to just… believe that her friend was still alive. Would just wake up. But she knew better. She then collapsed back to the chair.</p><p><em>Wow OK I can’t fuckin move right now. I need to stop crying. </em> Pearl laid her head back on Marina’s stomach. <em> I can’t believe it goes down like this. The end of Off the… huh? </em></p><p>Pearl felt a tug on her tentacle that was on the opposite side of Marina. Right on Marina’s hand. <em> Wait, her hand is moving? </em>Pearl is so out of it she can’t even tell what’s happening. She holds herself up on the bed railing and looks back at Marina. She hasn’t changed.</p><p>“I guess I imagined it. I… need to go. Before I’m kicked outta here.” She looked back at her best friend. “See you in the next life, Reena.” She takes Marina’s hand and gives it a kiss. Gently caresses her hand, then puts the hand down on the bed. Pearl starts to walk away.</p><p>Her hand is stuck.</p><p>Pearl pulls away, and Marina’s hand pulls back. Pearl turns and sees Marina’s hand holding on. Hard. It’s starting to hurt. She looks up, and sees Marina. She hasn’t changed. Except there’s a shine on her left eye, that’s now slightly open. And a tear streak starting.</p><p>“Reena? Ya there?” Pearl rushes up to get a better look. She starts waving, and the eye seems to follow. “Imma get the doctor! Please hold on!”</p><p>The next few minutes were a whirlwind. Yelling, cursing, crying, and eventually just standing outside the room while the staff checks Marina out. Pearl still wouldn’t stop crying: she went from wanting to apologize, to optimistic, to thinking that her friend was dead, to being given a sliver of hope. It was so much for her small self to deal with. A passing nurse ends up giving her some apple juice which helped for a bit.</p><p>The moon was well in the sky when the staff was done and let Pearl back in. The doctor explained the situation but it was just a bit much for an exhausted Pearl to absorb. “She’ll recover, but she needs to be kept in observation for a couple of days. She’s in a much better spot than a few hours ago.” Pearl thanks the doctor and walks in, almost forcing herself to move. She is beyond exhausted, wanting nothing more than a bed. But she couldn’t leave.</p><p>She sees Marina. Eyes closed, asleep. The tube’s out of her mouth. Pearl pulls the seat once again next to the bed. She holds her friend’s hand and softly rests her head on her friend’s abdomen looking down at her feet. She could feel Marina’s heartbeats. Still weak, but not going away. Her breathing was no longer faint either.</p><p>“Tomorrow… when you wake up. We’ll talk. I… have been a horrible influence on your life. And it’s selfish of me to keep you suffering. If you want to separate and follow your career, I’ll do my best to support you. I’ll swallow my feelings and be the friend you need me to be.” Pearl starts tearing up again when she feels a hand pull on her tentacle.</p><p>“I thought you said you loved me.”</p><p>Pearl opens her eyes wide and blushes. Hard. And turns her head to look at her friend. And she sees a weakened face. But it’s Marina. Who’s putting all her energy into giving out a weakened smirk.</p><p>“Now who will take me out for ice cream, and take me out on dates? And give me the affection I want?” Pearl’s emotions are pulled in 16 different directions. She doesn’t know whether to be thrilled that Marina’s fine, to be thankful that she can now apologize, or to be so embarrassed that she wants to run and hide where no one can find her. “Reena… I…”</p><p>And Pearl starts crying.</p><p>“I...I thought you were dying! And I had to find you! And some clownfish was cursing me out! And I caused all this and I think I ran a car off the road getting here and I--”</p><p>“Pearlie, stop. Come up here.” Pearl moved and Marina put her hand on Pearl’s face. “Pearlie… I love you. Deeply. But I... thought you were moving on to other bandmates and I started... to pull away so I wouldn’t be hurt. And... I couldn’t bring myself…” Marina speech is very labored and she's looking very tired.</p><p>Pearl had to step in. “Marina, we can talk about this tomorrow. We both need to sleep.”</p><p>“Can you… be here with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>“Sure, Marina. I won’t ever leave.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were both woken up by the rain hitting the window. Pearl gets up from the seat and sees Marina still sleeping. Makes sense, she went through a near-death experience less than 24 hours ago. As Pearl went out to use the facilities and get something to eat, it occurred to her to check her phone. Lots of missed calls from people all over the industry. No way that the news of what happened wouldn’t spread like wildfire. While going to the hospital café, she called back someone who shouldn’t be left hanging.</p><p>“Hey Zulet, sorry for not calling back. It was a very wild day as you can imagine. Yeah, she’s better now. Came to, late at night. How’s the engineer? Glad to hear he’s doing better. Yeah, the doctors gave me the explanation of what happened with Marina, but I didn’t really understand. I’m sure they’ll give me some writeup soon.”</p><p>They chatted a bit longer, where Zulet mentioned that her internal investigation revealed too many lights were pointing at one spot on the boxes, and once Marina opened the lid, the sudden jump in temperature caused enough combustion to cause a runaway effect. All things considered, it could have been a lot worse with several dead.</p><p>“Houzuki, once Iida is back to her old self, we’ll need to discuss this concert. I think you can understand that the Starfish Mainstage staff wants to avoid pyrotechnics for the time being.” Pearl giggled, “Yeah makes sense. Give me a few days and we’ll meet.”</p><p>Pearl called their manager, who agreed to inform the rest of the industry of the current situation. Pearl just didn’t have it in her to make 200 calls right now. There was one person she did want to personally thank, but she realized she never got Annie’s number. <em>I think she works with Sheldon from time to time. I’ll speak with him when I get a chance.</em></p><p>Having gotten a yogurt parfait and a small raisin bread, she walked back to Room 615. Marina’s still out cold. Pearl smiled. “Ya can’t trick me again this time. I know you’re up. Ya can’t stay up too long when there’s daylight in your room.” Marina grinned. “It was worth a shot. Maybe you got more to confess.”</p><p>The nurse came in and checked on Marina’s wounds. Everything seems fine for now although Marina still has another day to go before she’s discharged. As they both eat, Pearl asks what exactly she heard.</p><p>“When you said goodbye.” Pearl felt awful.</p><p>“I heard everything after that. It was pulling me back and I was screaming so loud that I didn’t want to die and how I never wanted to leave you. I guess I didn’t actually say any of that?”</p><p>“Nah,” Pearl replied, “you got your left eye slightly open and a tear came out. I noticed your eye follow my hand and that’s when doctors came in to check on you. I guess you can only conjure a single tear for me, huh?”</p><p>Marina looked away. “Don’t say that, Pearlie.”</p><p>“I’m just teasing. So, about what I said: I do… have feelings for you. I didn’t intend on telling you how I felt about you, but since you heard me then I’m not gonna lie. I’ve had for months, but I know what you look for in someone. You like someone that can do those small, simple things. That can pick up a rose on a whim, or can get up early to make breakfast in bed, or just know exactly what to say when you feel down. You’ve talked to a couple exes, you know how terrible I am at that. And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship over something that you would never be happy with. But… it’s like I forgot this and started just taking you for granted. And then yesterday happened, we fought, and I almost saw you die in front of me. And the whole day, I realized how stupid I was. I almost fucking lost you–”, Pearl starts tearing up, “–and it hurt. Unbelievably so. Ignoring you, being rude… I don’t want that for you. Then I got turned away at the receptionist desk because you removed me from your next of kin. Luckily a couple of Sheldon’s coworkers were there who got me access. I felt ya leaving and I never wanted that. But I just wantchu to be happy. I wanted ya back, so I could apologize and help you on your career after you left Off the Hook.”</p><p>Marina just sat there in silence for a bit after Pearl stopped talking. “Pearlie… I’m so sorry about that. I was so frustrated with the way things had been going the last couple of months and, yes– I can’t say that I wasn’t thinking about what leaving Off the Hook might be like, but I thought you were planning on dropping me with how dismissive and rude you had been. It seemed like you were just getting bored of me, and I was agonizing. So a few days ago, I started removing you from my emergency contacts, starting with medical access and next of kin. I didn’t want to rush through this the day you broke up the band.”</p><p>Pearl wasn’t quite sure what to say other than to profusely apologize. She went on about needing Marina. She went on about how their successes were due to Marina’s talent. She went on about so much. Zulet and the engineer, getting to the hospital, even the call she had with their manager.</p><p>But at the end, Pearl just looked and asked, “Marina, how do you feel? How do you want to move forward once you are discharged?”</p><p>Marina looked at her best friend. “I don’t know. I’m still mad at you for putting me through so much the last 2 months.”</p><p>“Reena, I know, it’s my fault you almost died.” Those words were like spikes through Marina’s hearts. She didn’t want Pearl feeling that.</p><p>“Please don’t say that. You’ve apologized enough and I don’t want to hold that over you.” Marina starts to look tired again. The conversation has been draining. “Hey, you should rest a bit. Meanwhile I can try to do some work on our end so that there isn’t so much to catch up on later.” The octoling just nods and slowly closes her eyes. Pretty soon she is knocked out.</p><p>*****</p><p>The moon’s back in the sky as Pearl chats with the doctor. It is amazing what a full rest and the weight removed from the sheer trauma does to her clarity. She walks back into the room and sees Marina going over some stuff with the nurse. “...and make sure you drink plenty of water, and don’t exert yourself too much for the next couple of days.”</p><p>“Reena, they’re letting ya out already? I thought it was 48 hours.” The inkling nurse replies, “Usually yes, but Ms. Iida has recovered well and she should be able to at least sleep this night at her home. It’s just a matter of having someone to be with her and you’ve been here for the most part, Ms. Houzuki.”</p><p>“I gotcha! OK so we’re leaving soon then?”</p><p>The nurse nods and continues to give them some more discharge instructions and they start filling out paperwork. There was something oddly intimate about the 2 of them just sitting side by side and filling out hospital paperwork. As if this was their first step. As Marina gets into the wheelchair, Pearl just laughs.</p><p>“Oh you gonna regret this. Ya better hold on tight!”</p><p>“PEARLIE NO!”</p><p>*****</p><p>“Pearlie, my place would have been fine.</p><p>“Nah, I have way more stuff and what if ya need something? You’re still gonna be a bit sensitive for another day.” Having parked, Pearl helped Marina get out of the car.</p><p>“You don’t need to do this, I can walk fine.”</p><p>“Stop fussing and walk with me.”</p><p>As they took the elevator to the top floors of the Houzuki-owned building, Marina couldn’t help but stare at Pearl. <em> I can’t believe… all this time, she had </em> <em> feelings for me. </em> <em> I thought she was out of my league, someone who could have any girl she wanted. But she only wanted me. No wonder she hasn’t dated in months. I thought she was just bitter over her last breakup. It was nasty. </em></p><p>*DING!</p><p>They want over to the apartment door and Pearl opens. “So as I was saying, I got a lot of work done today. Got some wardrobe orders and concert reworking done. We’re, uh, not doing pyrotechnics so I had to brainstorm some stuff with Zulet. The engineer is recovering well so he’ll be able to work with you next week. Also, I was able to work out some lyrics--”</p><p>Marina put her finger up to Pearl’s lips. “I don’t want to hear about work tonight. Please. Let me just lay down and eat something greasy.” Pearl laughs and replies, “And you wanted to go to your place. When was the last time you even had anything unhealthy at your place? Here on the other hand…” Pearl starts the toaster oven and pulls out a bag of fish nuggets. Marina grins and sits on the couch. </p><p>
  <em>How do I feel about all of this? Just a day ago I was basically dead. 2 days ago I was mentally starting to check out of this friendship. Now… I know my best friend of several years wants to date, and I… </em>
</p><p>“Damn these nuggets came out good! Lemme drown them in ketchup, just for you.” Pearl walks over with a bowl of food and Marina starts munching. “You OK? You’ve been deep in thought since we got out of the hospital. Anything else I can get you?” Marina shakes her head no as she annihilates the bowl of nuggets.</p><p>Pearl’s phone rings and she runs off to answer it. Marina’s left to her thoughts again. <em> Pearl says that she isn’t good at small details in a relationship but she hates these fish nuggets. She keeps them on the off chance that I crave them. Just like how she’ll bring me a blanket once she gets off the call. </em> <em> She doesn’t give herself enough credit. She’s </em> <em> sweet and intimate, just like her smile that she only gives me. I... want her. I want her here now. </em></p><p>Pearl was busy talking to her mom and reassuring her that her and Marina were recovering just fine. She hangs up and heads back to wash the dishes. <em> Damn I thought I gave her too much. She must have been starving. She didn’t want anything else though. </em> Pearl dries her hands and goes to get a blanket for Marina. “Thanks, I just want to be a cocoon right now.” <em> She’s so cute. </em></p><p>“Pearlie, get in!”</p><p>“Uh, ya sure?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Pearl gets into the massive blanket cover where she’s greeted by 4 limbs that immediately wrap around her and pulls her in close. The owner of said limbs then rests her head on the inkling’s shoulder.</p><p>“Pearlie,” Marina whispers so sweetly. “It was so painful to hear you say goodbye. And I couldn’t do a single thing about it. I don’t ever want to hear it again.” Pearl whispers back, “I don’t plan to. But is this whatchu really want? I wasn’t good to ya and I would completely understand if you went through with leavin’. I would supportcha regardless.”</p><p>Marina’s quiet for a few seconds, much to Pearl’s chagrin.</p><p>“I love you, Pearlie.”</p><p>Marina feels the inkling relax. She smiles and says, “I know things have been rough. But I never wanted to willingly leave. It’s what made these decisions the last 2 weeks agonizing. But if given a choice, I would always choose you every time. I can’t believe someone like you would want me. You’re so beautiful and passionate. And you being fun-sized makes you cuter.” Pearl rolls her eyes and looses her arms from Marina’s grip.</p><p>“And I am a quivering mess without you apparently. I swear I’ve cried more the last 2 days then I’ve had the rest of my life combined. I… I need to work on myself. I don’t ever want to treat you badly again and you deserve to be loved right.”</p><p>Marina tightens her grip. “What if I felt happy now? What if I melted every time you smiled, or when you keep things around just to make me happy? What if I’m hugging a woman that went through hell and possibly assisted in a crime the last 2 days just for the chance to see and save me? What if I’m in love with Pearl Houzuki now?”</p><p>Pearl put her hand on Marina’s face. <em> I guess she’s scared of me leaving. </em> “Marina, I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours.”</p><p>“Then prove it to me.”</p><p>Pearl did the only thing that came to her mind. She got out of Marina’s grip and straddled the octoling’s legs. Places her hands on Marina’s face, who is wide-eyed and completely shocked by the sudden action. They both knew what was coming, but both just stood still for a second.</p><p>Then Pearl moved in and gives her crush a soft kiss in the lips.</p><p>Pearl pulls away and sees her friend with a massive blush on her face and her tentacles frozen in odd positions. “I still don’t believe you”, Marina says with a smirk. Pearl quips back, “Too bad. I shouldn’t spoil ya too much.” Marina then grabs Pearl’s head, pulls her in, and gives her crush another kiss.</p><p>“Someone promised me ALLLLL the affection I wanted. Or was that a different girl who said that? Maybe I should go look for her instead.”</p><p>Pearl sat back down and started laughing with Marina. It felt good for both of them to have that moment, after the last few days. They both just looked at each other, as affectionately as any new couple would.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so lucky to have her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>